Against All Odds
by alanranks7
Summary: When the Na'vi invade, it is up to the heroes of the Capital and Mojave wastelands to push them back. Will Humanities' heroes win the war or will they succumb to the Na'vi assault?
1. Total war

No copyright infringement is intended as I do not intend to market this story.

* * *

** Total war**

** April 29, 2280**

** Pandora City, Pandora**

The female na'vi walked slowly through the halls of the office building carefully avoiding another na'vi walking by, and looked to the city's central feature: the giant Hometree, once the home of the Tipani Clan ,it's rule having been taken over by Jake Sully in the Unification war. She was a descendent of the people who once occupied it, and often thought what it would be like if Jake hadn't taken over. Then breaking her of her daydream a male na'vi walked over to her and asked, "Do you have the keys to the cryogenics wing?"

The female, seemingly very puzzled, asked back, "Why do you need the key?"

The male began moving closer to her, he clutched a binder in his hands and he quickly opened it, and said "I think you know why." He then proceeded to pull a folder out of a large binder and handed it to her.

The female took the paper from his hands and began reading the old yellowed page printed a hundred years earlier. She thought this was odd as it had an official seal that the na'vi used over one hundred years earlier.

The note read: "On the day of April 29, 2280 you are to release these 15(fifteen) individuals Jake Sully, Neytiri, Tsu'Tey(clone), Mo'at, Norm Spellman, Grace Augustine(NA'VI Clone), Trudy Chacon( NA'VI Clone), Max Patel (NA'VI), Bey'Damo, Amanti, Able Ryder, General Ironside, Swawta, Tan'Jala, and Jeremy Derikson(NA'VI). Please unfreeze these individuals on the given date in order for Mentina Cryogenics to receive 15(fifteen) billion dollars, in the event of a successful thawing and survival of the listed subjects. Jake Sully's children-Daren, Zane, Chelsea, Donovan, and Kiley Sully-are to be unfrozen at a later date specified by Jake Sully himself. The other Signers children are to be unfrozen on August 31, 2080 as specified in the contract.

Authorized April 29, 2180. Signed by Ti'vanu owner of Mentina Cryogenics.

Once finished, the female gave the male back the letter, and after a small pause the key. She said, "Alright, here it is."

The male held up the key smirked ,smugly, and replied with a simple "Thanks."

The female saw him walk toward the Cryogenic Ward and asked him " May I go with you when you unfreeze him? I have no work to do until tomorrow.I heard a lot about him in school, and I'd like to see Jake Sully himself."

The male began walking forward and laughed and said "Hurry up then I want to get off work early."

Following him closely, she was walking with a fast pace while thinking to herself "Why is Jake going to be unfrozen? Maybe I should see this too, it seems interesting."

The two entered the Cryogenics Ward and as the male door he asked "Are you ready for this?"

The female smiling in anticipation said "Oh yes I am. I've dreamed of this moment since I've worked here."

Smiling, The male took out the key and slid it into the connection port before turning it. Within a matter of seconds fifteen Cryo pods opened and their occupants slowly awoke, and the ice cold vapor cloud billowed out and the occupants began waking up and pulling off their breathing masks and heart monitors. Jake Sully, as the first to regain consciousness, walked out and spotted the two. Making his way over he spoke softly, "Thank you for de-frosting me."

After a few minutes all had emerged from their Cryo pods and looked to Sully. Jake then yelled, "Everyone, today is the day we begin to prepare for the invasion of Earth, Eywa foretold today. Humanity will pay for the impudence they showed almost one hundred and thirty years ago. Now we will attack, now we will kill, and now we will rule!"

All clapped and cheered for Sully's speech, all except Jeremy Derikson who instead stood quietly and muttered softly to himself "May God save Humanity..."


	2. A Desperate Warning

**Hello sorry I'm a little late for chapter one. I had a review saying how did the na'vi industrialize so quickly? Do not worry I thought this through so you will know in the next few chapters**

* * *

**A Desperate Warning**

**Megaton, Capital Wasteland**

**July 5,2281 2 days prior to invasion**

The year was 2281, and the Capitol Wasteland was much like it had been before the Lone Wanderer, Jacob, had emerged from Vault 101. As 23 year old man with brown hair and brown eyes, tall in stature and somewhat athletic with several scars on his body from the various battles and skirmishes he encountered on various adventures , he had managed to defeat the Enclave and activated the Purifier in memory of his late father, James the Lone Wanderer was a leader of the people now.

Today was like any other day in Megaton, with Lucas Simms keeping watch and Deputy Weld standing staunch outside the city greeting the various travelers and caravans that passed by. When the Lone Wanderer woke, he was greeted by Dogmeat licking his forehead, and said excitedly yet somewhat drowsily, "Hey boy! How are you doing?"

Dogmeat barked and Jacob gave the hound a small treat. Wadsworth, Jacob's Mr. Handy floated into his bedroom and casually stated, "Sir, there is a man at the door. Would you like me to greet him for you?"

Jacob replied sleepily, "No Wadsworth, I'll go see who it is." He then checked his Pip-Boy, finding it was 6:30AM, and with a sigh he dressed into his T-51b power armor.

As he was walking down the stairs he muttered curiously to himself, "Who is it this early in the damn morning?" And as Jacob opened the door he came face to face with Paladin Shield one of his first soldiers brought under his command. The man was tall and athletic, the T-51b he wore only made him more imposing.

Saluting Jacob, he shouted in a loud voice, "Orders sir."

Jacob, slightly annoyed with why he was awoken so early asked, "What in the hell is the matter, because it better be important?"

Shield simply held the door open for Jacob and said, "You'll see."

As they both walked out of Megaton, Jacob noticed something out of the ordinary not too far away; there was a metal piece of debris jutting out of the mountain nearby. Jacob grabbed his shocksword quickly and turned it on as they neared the derelict wreckage of the ship crashed near Vault 101, one of the pre-war bunkers designed to keep people safe from the destruction of the Great War. The ship was battered beyond recognition, almost making it unrecognizable, save for a small logo on the ship's hull that looked like a dragon.

As Jacob approached the wreck he spotted several figures waiting outside. They were Brotherhood Outcasts; a splinter faction that didn't agree with Elder Lyons, and due to Jacob's intervention in installing their new Protector McGraw and Head Defender Morill as leaders, tensions between the Brotherhood of Steel and the Outcasts was still present. A soldier armed with a assault rifle, combat armor and a terrible attitude stopped Jacob and in a loud booming voice stated, "This is Outcast business, Brotherhood. Why are you here?"

Shield walked forward, took off his t-51b power helmet and stated, "We mean no harm, and we are only wondering why the hell this, thing is on the mountain?"

An Outcast scribe walked off the wreckage, closely guarded by two power armor-clad defenders, as she said loudly, "That's what we are trying to find out."Just as she spoke, several infantrymen broke open the ship's hatch and smoke billowed out. The Outcast scribe jumped on top of the wreckage, and along with Jacob and Shield They examined what little of the interior they could see. The ship looked like a small scout or transport ship, and inside everything was unnatural the craft had no signs of aging as any pre-war technology would have, Jacob then began wondering if this was an extraterrestrial ship.

As Jacob trudged into the ship, an infantryman followed close behind with a hunting rifle, and both of them glanced about. The ships interior was a little more than twice the height of an average human and contained several boxes with unknown contents as it was hard to see any label and the small flickering emergency light barely illuminated anything in the cargo hold.

After a brief period of searching Jacob found the pilot, charred and, slouched over a control panel, and upon further examination corpse he found it was rather human like. It oddly resembled a 10 foot tall human with a thin build, blue striped skin ,four tapering fingers and a long ponytail somehow attached into a connection port on the right side of the computer terminal.

As the infantrymen pulled the body from the wreckage, the scribe walked over to Jacob and demanded, "What the hell is that, thing?"

Jacob said as he climbed out of the wreckage, " I have no damn idea, but I don't like it, maybe some aliens were trying to scout for an invasion."

Glancing across to Shield, he noticed he was with several members of the Megaton militia that must have arrived shortly before he exited the wreckage. In an offering tone, his soldier said, "We have a transport that can take us to the Super Duper Mart." The Super Duper Mart was an old supermarket converted into a fortress

The scribe, having little choice uttered, "Yes that would be a great idea" Shield then radioed to the Mart that they needed a flatbed.

And about three minutes later, one showed up the driver-Knight Captain Colvin-said after briefly viewing the charred corpse of the alien, "Holy shit! Where the hell did you find that son of a bitch?"

The Outcast scribe jumped in the back, answering and pointing, "In that wreckage over there."

"I'll radio for some more scribes to take a look at it but we need you at the fort to help us with the body." He replied after looking at the wreckage for a few seconds.

Everyone else piled on to the truck before it sped down the hill toward the fort. Super Duper Mart was one of two forts in the region-the other being Springvale Elementary-and it was more suited for taking in scientific specimens, such as the burned body. Just as they got to the fortress Paladin Vargas, flanked by a dozen other initiates, uttered almost in unison with his companions, "What the hell is that."

Paladin Shield stepped off the truck and said, "An alien is what it is." And then, accompanied with the outcasts and other initiates he stepped into the fortress and left a silent Jacob and Colvin behind. That was before Colvin offered to Jacob, "I'm going to Rivet City do you want to hitch a ride? You look like you could use a break from Megaton life."

Jacob climbed aboard into the cab and gratefully said, "Yeah that would be great."

* * *

**Rivet City 10:13 AM**

Butch DeLoria a former punk in Vault 101 and now a chief of the Rivet City security detail, opened the door into the rivet city marketplace and saw all the vendors already selling there wares. He began his patrol of the city as he saw an old military flatbed approaching. The truck stopped abruptly and Jacob exited the truck, Colvin then said, "See you later and stay safe." Jacob waved back and Colvin drove away, over to the purifier.

Jacob looked to the entrance of Rivet City saw Butch alongside several of his security team, all had been equipped with infiltrator model assault rifles and jet black combat armor. Butch saw Jacob walking up the stairs and greeted him happily, "Well now, I never thought I would see you here after all, you are the Protector of Megaton."

Jacob jokingly returned, "Yeah but at least I came to see you."

Butch and Jacob then began walking over the bridge, talking and laughing when chief of security, Harkness, approached and said questioningly, "Jacob, why are you here?"

Jacob answered solemnly, "I believe an alien invasion is going to happen."

Butch chimed in worriedly, his pleasant expression vanished, "What is going on?"

Jacob then stated, "An Alien ship crashed outside the Springvale ruins we believe an alien invasion may happen."

Harkness seeming scared called over his other two heads of security, Danvers and Lepellitier, and then said, "Should I ready my troops."

Jacob said, "Yes field them, and arm them with effective weaponry. These aliens look like they're tough, so don't give your security teams degraded weapons."

After a moment Harkness nervously replied, "Butch and I will begin arming our soldiers, then, Commanders Danvers and Lepelletier will begin pulling our soldiers from caravan runs."

Jacob in a relieved tone said, "Good, I will go warn the Outcasts and the Brotherhood immediately."

* * *

**1:15 PM The Citadel**

Jacob left Rivet City in a corvega with two other officers from rivet city both were questioning Jacob about what he saw, and the driving officer seemingly scared asked, "Are we gonna...die?"

Jacob consoled her, "No, I don't think. Just stay calm please."

The other manning the .50 caliber machine gun on the roof then said, "Well if any come, I'll blast them to shit if they fight me!"

As the car pulled up to the Citadel, Paladin Bael signaled for the gate to be opened and a soldier manning the crane lifted it up. As Jacob exited the corvega Paladin Bael said, "Hey Jacob what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Megaton?"

"I'm here to warn the elder an invasion is going to happen." Jacob spoke hurriedly.

Bael, surprised, replied, "Well shit. Go in assuming that's true..." and he moved out of the cars path.

As the car entered the bailey, Jacob jumped out and approached Elder Lyons. He saluted him and the elder said, "There is no need for pleasantries, Jacob. What is going on? I have Protector McGraw screaming about some aliens he found, what the hell is going on?"

Sarah Lyons, the elder's daughter approached Jacob and hugged him and said, "What is happening?"

"I believe an alien invasion is going to happen." Jacob replied painfully as if he sensed that it would actually happen.

Both surprised, Sarah and Elder Owyn said in unison, "Why would they invade? There is nothing here."

Jacob pleaded, "_Just please heed my warning, please. We need to fortify what we can and we have to do it now_."

"Ok Jacob, for you. I will have Liberty Prime and a few vertibirds go to Rivet City to secure it. But please keep my daughter safe." said the elder.

"No father, please, you go I'll stay here and fight." chimed Sarah confidently.

"No my daughter, you must go with Jacob. He will keep you safe, I will stay here and evacuate the scribes." Said the elder in a somber tone.

"Yes father...Just be careful." Said Sarah as she left the building frowning.

"It will be ok Sarah." Jacob murmured soothingly as they began walking away.

As she replied she tried not to cry, her voice choked slightly." I hope he will be ok"

"He will, I know it." Jacob assured her giving her a small smile.

Paladin Gunny and several power armored Paladins walked forward and asked, "We have orders to go to the purifier. Are you going with us?"

"No Gunny, but Sarah will, please keep her safe. I'm going to Megaton to get the militia mobilized." Jacob replied as he put on his power helmet

"Jacob, my father told you to go to the Purifier with me." Sarah yelled indignantly.

"No Sarah you will go with Gunny he will keep you safe. I'm going to Megaton to keep them safe"

After a calming pause, Sarah sighed and wiped back a tear, "Ok...Please just be safe." And she boarded the flatbed.

Jacob then requested for a car to take him to Megaton where Shield was.

* * *

**2:46 pm Citadel Laboratory**

Owyn Lyons and scribe Rothschild then walked down to the comms room where scribe Bowditch had just established contact with McGraw at Fort Independence. As they appeared McGraw said "My scribes keep yapping about an alien they found near Vault 101"

"Yes that is correct my Head Paladin, Jacob the Lone Wanderer found one and believes an invasion is imminent." the elder stated.

McGraw scowled, "Jesus ,what the hell? As soon as we take over Fairfax, aliens are going to invade? Alright i'll fortify Fairfax but no promises if I will be able to defend you."

"Good McGraw, that's all I need. Steel be with you." Said the elder with a grave nod.

"Ok, goodbye I will rally as many of my soldiers as I can." said McGraw and then the transmission stopped.

* * *

**6:30 pm GNR plaza**

Three Dog was preparing for his mid-hour news update when a call from Paladin Kodiak reached him in his vertibird.

"Hello, what do you need?" Three Dog said in a puzzled voice over the radio.

"Let me in you need to hear this and broadcast it." Kodiak demanded.

"What is it?" Three Dog asked as a Knight opened the door before Kodiak then entered Three Dog's room and handed him a list of cities that needed to be evacuated.

Kodiak said, "You need to broadcast this it is a list of cities to be evacuated in preparation for an alien invasion."

Three Dog adjusted his glasses and shrugged, "Sure, but not all of these cities and towns can be evacuated in time."

Kodiak said evenly, "At least they will be prepared."

Nodding, Three Dog went up to the radio microphone and began the broadcast, "My fellow wasteland friends please listen to me. Once again we are under threat by a powerful enemy,an alien race that is going to invade, and you need to be prepared. Don't fight. Leave, run, hide, fight your battles another day-and maybe we will win. Just go seek shelter, safety, if you are confident in your abilities then fight, but please stay alive for me, for the Good Fight. If you live in militarized cities like Rivet City or Megaton stay put and the Brotherhood will help you...This is Three Dog signing off for today. Stay alive and we will win." At this point Three Dog was crying and Kodiak had to help him up and away from the took a few moments but when Three Dog calmed down, Kodiak said, "We will fight for you man, for the Good Fight."

* * *

**Stay tuned for chapter two when the Mojave finds out the na'vi are coming.**


	3. Mojave Mo' Problems

** Chapter 2**

** Mojave Mo Problems**

** 7:00 am July 6 2281**

Joshua-formerly known as The Courier, now effectively co-ruler of New Vegas along with The NCR-was lured into his kitchen by his wife Kiana. The woman had been a former trader from the Hub and had married Joshua shortly after the battle of Hoover Dam; she was now cooking a wasteland omelet, a delicacy in the Mojave. She stopped as she saw him in the doorway and greeted, "Good morning. You hungry?"

Joshua replied warmly, "No, not really, I will be in the penthouse talking with Yes Man for the time being I shouldn't be too long." And he kissed her on the lips.

Kiana said, "Ok fine, be back soon though you don't want it to get cold."

"Yes of course my dear." Joshua responded.

Just then a securitron wheeled by and said monotonously, "Yes Man is waiting for you."

Joshua, happy to be greeted by the securitron said, "Yes of course, I'd hate to keep him waiting." He then told ED-E his eyebot to keep watch in the suite and keep Kiana company. Then he grabbed a black suit coat off of a small rack near the elevator and a few seconds later the elevator opened and the securitron entered just after Joshua had.

As Joshua exited the elevator, another securitron greeted him and in its monotonous voice said, "This way."

Joshua walked down the stairs and saw out the window the sun rising over Lake Mead a sight he welcomed each day as to him it felt relaxing. And then a familiar voice -Yes Man's- spoke from seemingly nowhere, surprising Joshua, before he managed to locate him, "Joshua you're up early I see. Going out for a morning stroll."

"No Yes Man I'm afraid not see I was hoping you could attend the negotiation today between all the major factions of the wastes." Joshua said with a smile hoping for Yes Man to acknowledge his offer.

Yes Man, seemingly uncomfortable said, "I have observations I wish to show you. Please, sit."

Joshua sensing he would be cut off said, "Ah yes but -"

Yes Man's gigantic monitor suddenly blared with an image of the crescent moon and several slivers of what looked like long bar, shaped ships with giant turrets on the back of each.

Joshua, both baffled and cautious reached over to a nearby table and poured himself a shot of whiskey, and asked warily "What are those?"

Yes Man seeming stunned as well said " I honestly have no idea but my preliminary scans of the ships have proven that they are of alien origin. As well as this I would assume these ships are likely warships."

Joshua swallowed a sip of whiskey and replied bluntly, "You're shitting me."

Yes Man countered by saying, "No I'm not shitting you but you might want to hear more, they are even broadcasting messages that interfere with our own radio transmissions."

Joshua, seemingly astonished put down the shot glass and walked to the window, where he saw the sun had finally rose over the mountains to the east and reflected the distant water of Lake Mead. After a short pause he said, "We need to mobilize our armies. Yes Man you better signal the three families, the Freeside police ,and the Westside guard as of right now we need to begin pooling resources in case this is actually an alien threat."

Yes Man replied instantly, "Joshua, I will also begin arming the Lucky 38's turret defenses, you better warn the leaders at the meeting."

With a nod Joshua walked out of the penthouse flanked by two securitrons. He had no time too tell his wife about the sudden change of events, and he felt a slight bit of guilt about it.

* * *

**9:35 New Vegas Strip**

Joshua exited the Lucky 38 flanked by ED-E. They began walking to the NCR embassy just as the monorail pulled in to the station offloading several squads of NCR troopers. In the sky Joshua saw about three dozen streaks of light, yet he continued walking. ED-E floated over and also wondered what was in the sky and as it looked upward and angrily beeped Joshua said "Hurry along ED-E were already late." They passed by a few securitrons, and the two entered the negotiation room at the NCR embassy.

Several of the faction leaders were already seated around the large wooden table in the center of the meeting room. The leaders there were President Oliver and General Hsu of the NCR, Caesar Lucius representing the Legion, Loyal and Pearl representing the Boomers,Melissa and Papa Khan representing the Great Khans, and a variety of other leaders from the several smaller towns wishing to join the New Vegas alliance.

"Everyone thank you for showing up. As you know I wish to unify all of us beneath a common flag ,Vegas, the NCR , the Legion, and everyone else - but today I don't wish to give you just a diplomatic reason to join me, but also a military one." Joshua announced confidently as all eyes turned to him

The securitron's screen beside him then blared with the same image that Yes Man had shown Joshua earlier.

The room's doors opened once more and Elder McNamara soon walked in stating, "My counterparts back east have just reported to me that they believe aliens are going to invade the earth in less than a day."

Loyal, shocked, demanded, "What will we do? Our armies cannot be mobilized that quickly! And for that matter how many aliens are we fighting?"

After Loyal had spoken the room descended into a cacophony of yelling in which Joshua yelled "Shut up! I have an idea." Silence quickly fell over the room and he continued, "Can the NCR mobilize a few divisions and get them here within the day, tomorrow."

"I can try-" began Oliver, but he was quickly cut off by Joshua

"You either can or you can't, Mr. President!" Joshua argued.

Surprised, Oliver said, " I can, but it won't be easy."

Joshua nodded and answered calmly, " Good, excellently I will begin pulling trade caravans inside the city that way we will have a surplus of both supplies and soldiers."

Just then, the Followers of the Apocalypse Minister Julie Farkas came in and declared, "The Mormon fort could be used by Vegas and NCR soldiers under the condition the people receive more food and medical supplies."

Joshua thought to himself about her proposal, and slightly surprised with her showing up unannounced, said, "That can be arranged, Caesar Lucius please get your forces to Fortification Hill." Then he turned to the rest of the room and announced, "Now, if you all will excuse me, I am going to the Lucky 38. Everyone, please, move as many of your soldiers into Vegas as possible within the next 24 hours." With that said, he then exited the meeting room.

* * *

**Long 15 military base 2:37 pm**

Colonel Royez, the base commander on the Long 15, was approached by his subordinate Captain Hayes who quickly said, "Sir, we've received a transmission from McCarran."

Royez, seemingly puzzled asked, "What do they need me for? I swear to god if they are wasting my time again so help me I will-"

Captain Hayes interrupted his words careful and smooth, "I highly doubt an alien invasion is a waste of your time sir."

Royez paused before demanding, "Who sent the transmission?" He then began picking up his power armor.

Hayes responded, "General Hsu from McCarran sent it, sir. He also said he had sent out transmissions to Generals Moore and Hanlon as well." Hayes then picked up off from the Colonel's desk.

Colonel Royez said after several minutes of consideration, "What do they need from me?"

"They need you to move your whole army to McCarran by 17:00 hours tomorrow sir." Came Hayes's helpful reply.

Royez looking overwhelmed stood up and poured himself a glass of purified water, speaking quietly, "They expect me to move an entire army of five thousand soldiers to Vegas?" He sighed to himself, shaking his head and scowling slightly. "Captain, send the orders to begin fueling the vertibirds, tanks, trucks, and corvegas, we are moving out by 16:00 hours today."

Hayes saluted, "As you command sir."

* * *

**Hidden Valley bunker 3:53 pm**

The Brotherhood of Steel in the Mojave was a small but potent force numbering around three hundred members, and after Joshua had negotiated a truce between the NCR and the Brotherhood, they were slowly beginning to rebuild and strengthen their ranks.

Hardin, one such member of the Mojave's Brotherhood, was walking through the corridors of the Hidden Valley complex when Senior Knight Lorenzo called out to him, "Paladin Hardin , I just received a transmission from McNamara. He says we need to send a hundred Paladins to New Vegas."

Hardin replied skeptically, "McNamara realizes that is over a third of our army, right?"

Lorenzo sighed, "Yes, and he explicitly stated to move one hundred soldiers to the Strip."

Hardin paused for several seconds before snapping, "Why? We have only three hundred members! Why do they need one hundred of us can't Vegas fortify itself? I know we are friends but still!"

Lorenzo sighed, "They want our one hundred Paladins to move to Vegas because an alien invasion is going to happen."

Hardin's reaction was instant: all the color left Hardin's face and when he spoke his voice was shaking, "We need to keep the Brotherhood safe; and that is my priority... My choice is to keep our Paladins here."

Scribe Taggart approached from the corridor and said, "Hardin, I am afraid we need to send some of our forces out - after all, we need to increase our presence in the Wasteland. If aliens do invade then we can ride in, and save the day and make Wastelanders more accepting of us."

Scribe Ibsen who had been following behind Taggart nodded in agreement, "Yes Hardin. Even though we protect caravan routes, we can also militarily aid the people and take advantage of this crisis, should there be one."

Hardin finally relented, "Ok fine, but we need to be on guard, at least."

Paladin Ramos, having heard the conversation walked over and said, "Am I moving my group out?"

"Yes you will be moving platoons A,B, and D." Hardin confirmed.

Ramos nodded and asked further, "Would you also like me to move my vertibirds out to Vegas?"

Hardin thought for a few seconds and responded a few seconds later, "You can take one. I want one here just in case they overrun us and we need to evacuate."

With that, Ramos then said, "Ok Hardin, stay safe and Steel be with you."

"Goodbye Ramos." Hardin, Taggart, and Ibsen replied quietly.

Ramos turned to the small vertibird pad outside the bunker, signaling for the Paladins outside to remove the tarp from one of the large machines. Ramos stepped in the vertibird and the pilot soon entered the vertibird along with several other Paladins asking, "Where in Vegas are we going?"

Ramos's response was simply, " We are going to the Embassy."

The pilot nodded, "Sounds good." He then started the vertibird and took off, and they began their flight to New Vegas.

* * *

**Enclave Bunker 5:22 pm**

The Enclave Remnants used to number only five but now their figures had increased until now they reached twenty. After the battle of Hoover Dam they had gained fifteen new members, mostly from Freesides bodyguards and mercenaries that decided to folow the soldiers who butchered the legion at Hoover Dam. Sargent King, one of the Enclave, was tinkering with his Gatling laser near the vertibirds in the hangar when Corporal Leon walked over in her power armor, tapping King on the back of his head and demanding, "Why are you here? I didn't know they let former powder gangers in the Enclave."

King scoffed, retorting, "And I have no idea why they would let some hussy NCR recruit in here, you can't even shoot straight."

Leon's composure broke as she spat, "_Shut the fuck up you son of a bitch! I will rip your tongue right out of your goddamn mouth if you keep on talking!_"

King smirked and spoke confidently, "Who did you have to blow when you joined? Was it Lieutenant Gannon?"

Leon both heard and felt the venom in his voice and replied menacingly, "You take that back asshole, or I will kick your little white ass."

King stood up and placed his Gatling laser down, turning to her daring, " Alright bitch try me!" They both sunk into a fighting stance and Leon threw the first punch. King swiftly dodged it and grabbed her arm, throwing her over his body and she slammed into the ground and freed her arm from his strong grip. Leon pulled off his helmet and made to punch at his face once more, but King shifted back just in time and took the strike to his shoulder.

The two were so caught up in trying to harm each other that neither realized they were no longer alone. Judah Krieger, the Remnants leader pulled King back and Cannibal Johnson pulled Leon up off of the ground. Judah then handed King over to Orion Moreno and scowled "I swear you two harbor a grudge almost equivalent to that of Cain and Able. You two need to stop fighting each other and put your differences behind yourselves."

Both Leon and King both suprised that they managed to arrive so fast said as if knowing he they were disappointed about them fighting then said, "Yes sir, we will."

Krieger said still scowling slightly, "Good, because if you do it again I swear I'll kill you two myself"

Daisy Whitman; who had just arrived from the small meeting room was tailed by pilot Jenkins interrupted their conversation, "If you two just get along it would be so much easier on us. Leon you are on my vertibird,let's go." Whitman turned and strode off and Leon obeyed, trailed by seven other Remnants soldiers entering Whitman's vertibird.

Jenkins, after watching Whitman and her crew enter their Vertibird spoke up, "We're going in my vertibird, King." Along with seven other Remnants soldiers who entered, King was the last one on. As he took his seat he set his Gatling laser down by his feet and pulled out a copy of Future Weapons Today, thinking, "_I wonder why we are going to Westside on such short notice._"

* * *

**New Vegas 7:30 pm**

After several hours of digging his equipment out of his room Joshua walked out of the Lucky 38 wearing his rather cumbersome Elite Riot Gear, and wielding his trusty marksman carbine All American, and spotted Cachino the boss of the Omertas, Swank the leader of the Veronica the new leader of the White Glove Society. All were shocked, instantaneously looking to the courier and asked, "What do we do?"

Joshua's response was calm and confident, "You must rally your factions and prepare as many as you can."

Veronica stepped closer to Joshua and said "The White Glove Society cannot fight them as well as the others. What can we do?"

"You can run supplies to the front lines and attend to refugees, but just please don't get hurt." Joshua murmered in a reassuring tone and Veronica felt somewhat comforted by him.

* * *

**7:45 Freeside**

Joshua flanked by two Freeside police officers-members of the former gang known as the Kings-walked down the central road in Freeside. As they walked they saw several squads of NCR soldiers already beginning to occupy the Old Mormon Fort they were even setting up anti aircraft guns on the towers of the fort. Joshua approached the fort and sighted Craig Boone with several 1st recon snipers who were standing around a small campfire inside the fort. Boone walked up to Joshua and asked, "You really think an invasion is going to happen."

Joshua grimaced, "I know so." As he put on his elite riot gear helmet and grabbed his marksman carbine All American, along with his pistol Maria, just then he slung two katanas onto his back. looking to the sunset he muttered, "I hope Vegas will be here tomorrow night..."

As he watched, he saw several of the silver ships closer than they were that morning and they looked as if they were far in the west and far off in the east, all of which surrounding Vegas.

* * *

**Meanwhile in orbit**

General Ironside approached Jake and said, her expression was one of excitement as she stated, "Jake the invasion is ready to proceed. Should we begin now?"

Jake shook his head lightly and looked at her sharply and responded, "No. The Na'vi have been waiting for this moment for a century. We will wait till tomorrow as we planned."

"Yes commander Sully, we will." agreed Ironside.

The woman turned to the intercom and announced, "Wait for the signal to strike the humans. They are nothing compared to the Omiticaya!"

Jake then looked to his children -who were very eager to go on there first combat tour on Earth- and said to them, "These humans are fighters, so please be carful. Neytiri and I will begin to land our ships soon, so just don't get hurt down there."

All his children nodded and answered simultaneously, "Yes Dad we will."

"Alright then, back to your ships." Here he paused and his eyes lighted up with determination, "Tomorrow we will have Earth under our control." His voice sounding as if he had already triumphed.

* * *

**Authors Note: Alright everyone one thank you for reading my story and please review, follow, and fave. Thank you all and stay tuned for chapter 3.**


	4. Broken Steel and Shattered Hopes

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter but It is a fairly long chapter anyway. I would also like to give a shoutout to my Beta Shakaka who's hard work has helped me make my story better.**

**Reviews:**

**thepkrmgc: Yes Mothership Zeta has happened. And in response to your other review the White Glove Society can be dissuaded from being cannibals in the quest Beyond the Beef and I'm glad you like post game character development.**

**TheSolInvictus: Thank you that was the reaction I was hoping for.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Broken Steel and Shattered Hopes**

**Fairfax Ruins**

**July 7, 2281**

**4:30pm**

Captain Jones and his squads of infantrymen began their shift inside of a destroyed building, the atmosphere surrounding them was hot and dry making their shift inside the buildings that much worse. McGraw also was making everybody work double shifts because of some alien ship that crashed, and Jones thought this was an overreaction and did not mean they should mobilize. The old building was dilapidated and had several gaping holes in the floors of the three story building overlooking a small road. They were watching out the copious amount of broken windows when Jones saw a dozen super mutants being gunned down by unknown hostiles. He radioed to McGraw and Morill to update them on the situation, before about one hundred aliens then came running up the hill. Acting quickly, he once again radioed to McGraw, this time yelling, "Holy hell, there's a hundred of them running to the City! What the fuck do we do?" And just as he finished speaking, one of the Outcast infantrymen's arm was blown off by a Na'vi shock trooper.

Over the riotous clamor McGraw's voice came through over the radio, "_Give 'em hell! I'm sending in a howitzer and three vertibirds for support!_"

Captain Jones, relieved, replied, "Thank you sir, we need them!" A bullet whizzed by, blasting a hole through his subordinate Lieutenant Harolson's chest. The bodily response was instant, and as the life left the man's eyes blood poured from the fatal wound. Jones then picked up his assault rifle and shot at a Na'vi soldier ten times before it fell over dead. It all had happened in a matter of a few seconds, and then Jones was yelling, "Open fire!"and the whole western defense line began their assault on the alien wave. After cutting most of them down, three outcast vertibirds flew over the ridge to fight. A few seconds, later only one flew back over the ridge: the other two had been blown up by a dozen Na'vi modified scorpion gunships. And then there assault on the city when a few hundred more Na'vi charged Fairfax and Fort Independence, their powerful gunships blowing apart buildings and soldiers alike.

Amidst the anarchy, an infantryman sprinted up to Jones and yelled, "_We have to get the fuck out of here!_"

And then the whole upper floor was obliterated by a scorpion gunship rocket barrage, sending several body parts falling into the room, and through the destruction they saw the howitzer truck speed away off into the Wasteland, heading toward the DC ruins.

Reacting instantly, Jones then demanded, "Order the retreat! I'm getting my men - or what's left of them out of here."

"Where are we going to go?" Asked the infantryman with fear and yet some curiosity in her voice.

"We are going into the Metro..." said Jones in response, somewhat lost in thought before continuing, "I'll get as many soldiers as I can get and we will go to the Metro." And not a few seconds later several Na'vi hammerheads began running toward what was left of the Outcast's infantry line.

Another lieutenant, Lieutenant Calvin yelled confidently, "_Hold the line, we can win this!_" He rallied about 50 soldiers to run at the Na'vi hammerheads needless to say those few that weren't cut down by scorpion gunships fell to a massive amount of gunfire projected by the Na'vi infantry. Jones felt awful about what Calvin did and felt those infantrymen and women died in vain without even standing a chance.

Jones then announced grimly to the soldiers he led away from the destroyed building "We have to fall back into the Metro so they can't get us!" As of this point there were about fifteen infantrymen left out of the original thousand in the City and about twenty more on the Fort Independence Bridge, along with about a hundred defenders holed up inside the Fort and the one vertibird on the roof that wasn't destroyed. And although the Na'vi were about ten feet tall so they couldn't directly enter the Fort, Jones wasn't about to risk his life making a run to the Fort, so they had little to no choice but to go into the metro and wait it out.

About ten minutes later, the Na'vi were already fighting Outcast forces near the Fort and Captain Jones then realized that this was the best chance the team had to get to relative safety. As they assembled together and ran out of the ruined building they found a small group of five na'vi soldiers advancing and reacting quickly the team gunned them down. Studying the bodies, they discovered what was left of an Outcast machine gun emplacement so, Sargent Vin picked up the .50 machine gun and several belts of ammo and began sneaking over to the Metro entrance, his advance was stalled, however, when he found two what looked like Na'vi children Guzzo, the teams combat engineer hissed, "Shit. Why the fuck are they using kids to fight us."

Stefan, the technician, stated coolly, " I believe that they are using children because they can fit into tight spaces you know."

"I'd hate to kill a kid though." the mutter came from Daniels their submachine gunner.

The robot tech Somah then whisper-yelled, "Bitch please, you didn't say that when you shot down that kid with a gun in little lamplight!"

Daniels responded defensively, "Whatever! That Mayor kid was a dick."

Amidst their argument, Jones then said to Dominguez, the sniper, "Take the shot at the one on the right; I'll take the one on the left."

Dominguez nodded, "ok."

Just then their heavy weapons expert Kirilenko, and missile expert Michaels, ran over and said simultaneously, " A gunship is up!"

The scout, Davis, who was on top of a nearby building yelled over her radio, "Make it quick! The gunship is attacking the infantrymen a couple buildings over!"

Both Dominguez and Jones both took their shots and the Na'vi children went down soundlessly, then the group sprinted into the Metro. Davis entered last and shut the Metro gate behind her.

* * *

**Inside Fort Independence**

**4:47 pm**

Defender Morill, along with twenty infantrymen who were on the Bridge were delivering suppressing fire to the Na'vi coming in from the north. It was successful, before a Na'vi dragon assault platform shot several missiles at the Bridge and Morill was launched about fifteen feet off the bridge across the ground. After he landed he checked himself for injuries, only feeling several bruises on his body and thankfully no major wounds.

Spinning around, he ran into the Fort and slammed the door behind him. A machine-gun wielding defender said, "Morill down there, aliens out there are about to breach, get down to the basement."

Morill said gratefully, "Thank you go kick some ass for me."

The gunner saluted and grinned, "Yes sir."

Morill then walked to the entrance for the underground portion of the fortress just as he spotted several Na'vi children that had breached the entry into the Fort. They had snuck inside and were trying to break into the lower levels, but thankfully for the Outcast defenders inside, the door was locked. One of the children then saw Morill, and hissing at him she pulled out a shiny metal combat knife, the other three holding small pistols. Morill, knowing this, shot two of the children with his laser rifle, effectively disintegrating both and the other one holding a pistol dropped it and stood in disbelief, while the last child with a knife rushed at him. She attempted to stab him, but he shot a hole through her head before she could get close and the Na'vi fell down, dead. Morill then hit the other child in the skull with his laser rifle, killing it with a single blast.

Soon after he killed the four Na'vi he heard gun shots – which sounded like antiaircraft fire – attacking the building. But upon further investigation by Morill- viewing what was happening through a small hole in the wall-it was actually about fifteen Na'vi AMP suits shooting into the Fort.

After one minute of trying to find the doors spare key-which was carefully hidden a filing cabinet- Morill began his decent into the bunker until he neared the barracks. There he saw seven other defenders fighting off a few dozen Na'vi children, and McGraw commanded everyone to, 'fall back!' into the barracks. Obediently Morill and everyone else followed the order into which was a room with several bunk beds, a terminal, and a few small food, and water rations inside. The last defender to enter locked the door behind them and then Morill began speaking saying, Those kids would soon break through. His words brought silence, and then in a very quiet voice he murmured, "We need to fake suicide."

A defender asked, also very quietly, "How will we do that?"

McGraw interrupted before Morill could reply, "Morill, I think I know what you are driving at..."

There was a pause before Morill then replied, "We must shoot the roof after yelling about how we won't live."

"How are we gonna know they aren't smart enough to know we aren't shooting ourselves but are shooting the roof?" another defender intoned warily.

It was a female defender that shrugged and commented bluntly, "These kids are dumb as shit."

"So are we going to do this or what?" Morill spoke up.

McGraw sighed, "We have no choice. It's now or never."

Suddenly The sounds of several fists hitting against the door resounded throughout the small room. Acting quickly on this all of the Outcasts began chanting: "We will not live its best we kill ourselves!" Then they shot at the roof and fell over, faking their deaths.

Hearing this the children cheered excitedly, "Yay they're all dead we won, woohoo."

Soon, the sounds of footsteps and small arms fire began to dwindle down to nothing. After several minutes the defenders lifted themselves up off the floor with much caution. After a intense beat of tense silence, Morill said very quietly in relief and disbelief, "Holy shit... That worked..."

* * *

**Springvale School**

**4:55 pm**

The Springvale School was an old ruined elementary building occupied by the Brotherhood in 2280. It was a lightly fortified outpost with about one hundred Brotherhood soldiers inside, and Paladin Tristan was up in his command room when an initiate entered and informed, "Sir, there is a ship on the radar."

Tristan ran over and demanded, "Is it one of ours?"

The initiate replied uneasily, "I have no idea." And not moments later the familiar sound of laser rifles firing was met by a missile slamming into the building's side, killing two initiates and wounding another three.

Tristan's command room had a large hole blown in the side and many bullet holes were left in the walls. Tristan coughed several times while walking down the stairs to the armory, struggling to pull on his t 45d power helmet. As he was opening the door, several Na'vi AMP units began opening fire on the outpost, along with a Dragon assault platform. A Scorpion gunships then began shooting in through the windows and walls, effectively killing several more initiates.

As a bullet fired by an AMP soldier destroyed part of the armory door, Tristan broke through the remnants of it and found a fat man, a mini nuke-firing weapon. As Tristan grabbed it, the scorpion gunship pulled up to the side of the building and began opening fire on the personnel inside. Tristan quickly took out his 10mm pistol and began shooting at the gunship through a large, gaping hole in the wall, yelling, "Hey motherfucker! Take me on, asshole!" He shot the cockpit two more times until it turned toward him and he could shoot at the gunship that was not very far away. The mini nuke's assault caused the gunship to explode, and when it crashed, it took out all but one of the AMP suit units – however, the dragon was still nearby.

It was firing maliciously at several initiates on the lower level, killing them and several bodies fell out of the window. Soon afterwards, Tristan found a dead initiate with a tesla cannon, and scrambling over he picked it up and pointed it at one of the dragon's missile pods, releasing fire. The dragon exploded easily and fell on to one of the numerous ruined buildings in Springvale, and in a hail of gun and missile fire by the lasting initiates and Paladins, the remaining AMP suit was destroyed.

Tristan spoke questioning no one in particular, "How the hell are we going to win against more of those"

One of the other Paladins yelled up to Tristan, "Are we going to leave or what? We lost so many people."

An initiate yelled in his defence, "Yeah, but he kicked their asses! He blew the crap out of that ship!"

In response Tristan said, "We have to get to Megaton." So the survivors then began their walk to the city of Megaton, to protect it from other Na'vi that were about to assault the City.

* * *

**Megaton**

**5:13 pm**

Jacob and Shield were setting up defense turrets on the walls of Megaton when a Megaton militia member ran up to Jacob and said, "Jacob, Paladin Tristan is here with survivors from Springvale School."

Jacob, spotting the Paladin and feeling a sense of respect climbed down from the main entrance platform and asked, "Were you the one who blew up that huge helicopter, Tristan?"

Tristan grinned, "Hell yeah, I did! I blew that thing in two!" Then he placed down the tesla cannon and confidently walked through the Megaton gate, followed by his initiates.

Jacob walked over to Shield and muttered, "Make sure nothing happens. And if the aliens show up, let me know over the radio and activate the turrets."

Shield nodded, "Yes sir, I will." Jacob then walked into Megaton, where he found Jericho accompanied by Lucas Simms.

Jericho spoke first, "Alright let's fuck 'em up, they should be here anytime now." He then put on his Outcast power helmet along with his armor and pulled out his Chinese assault rifle and his Zhu Rong pistol.

About one minute later, most of the town's residents were warned to go inside their homes so they would be less likely killed by the impending Na'vi attack. Stockholm, the town's sniper then yelled, "They're coming!"

Jacob shouted to ready the turrets as he pulled out his mini-gun Eugene. He observed the troops readying themselves: the Megaton militia numbered about forty, all dressed in combat armor reminiscent on that of Rivet City's security guards. They all wielded assault rifles, 10mm smgs or combat shotguns, and all saluted Lucas their Commander, "Sir, we're ready to fight."

Lucas nodded solemnly, "Good, because they are out there waiting to strike."

A few seconds later, a missile collided with the side of Moriarty's saloon, blowing apart the upper level before Stockholm was targeted by a Na'vi Toruk cruise missile fired by a Na'vi starbomber. As the missile locked onto Stockholm's heat signature, Moira fired her flare gun at a Na'vi AMP from the sniper's perch and the missile veered down, influencing the walker and blowing it into a million pieces. Several Na'vi infantry soldiers ran up the hill on which Megaton sat and began opening fire on the city's Deputy Weld, and the city's protectron was cut down before he could fire a single shot. Dozens of Na'vi infantry and five Samson and scorpion gunships then arrived at the outskirts of Megaton.

Immediately a tesla cannon shot destroyed one of the Samson gunships, and another three of the gunships were shot down by small arms and mini gun fire from Jacob. The last Samson managed to unload its soldiers outside Megaton before it was vaporized in an ambush by several members of the Brotherhood initiates armed with explosives.

After a few uneventful minutes of gunfire being exchanged between the two forces, several Na'vi armed with missile cannons blew up Stockholm's perch, killing him and destroying all the guard turrets there. And then the bulk of the Na'vi force began their advance to the city. However, about a dozen became trapped in the entrance by the gate falling down and Jacob, Shield, Jericho and Lucas killed them quickly.

Suddenly, a Na'vi thanator jumped over the city's wall and took down the guard turret where Harden Simms was, effectively ripping the man in two before looking toward Jacob's house. It screamed at it when Wadsworth burst through the door and yelled indignantly, "Oh yes, let's all gang up on the robot!" Wadsworth then shot out a stream of fire at the beast, lighting it ablaze and as the thanator attempted to jump once more over the wall, it was impaled by the sharp scrap metal.

At least several dozen Na'vi were now climbing over the walls and a lot of them were gunned down, however they still kept coming, endless waves of the enemy. A few residents of Megaton opened fire on several Na'vi that had appeared, cutting them down swiftly. A few of the Na'vi that had snuck inside the city were going from building to building, killing all those inside until the surviving Megaton militia members and Jericho began picking them off one by one. One Na'vi soldier rushed at him with a sword – the colour so dark it was jet-black and its design looking much like an oversized katana. Jericho blocked one of the strikes with his Chinese assault rifle, but the rifle was broken in two with one quick strike of the alien's blade and Jericho was on the ground. He grabbed his pistol and emptied the whole clip into the Na'vi blade master, which screamed in pain and collapsed, rolling on the ground trying to put the fire out before Lucas killed it with a single, well-aimed shot.

Jericho stood up and hastily said, "Thank you, Simms."

Lucas stuttered sadly, his eyes full of a mixture of shock and grief, "Yo-you're welcome, Jericho...My son, he...he – " And he fell silent and wiped away the tears.

Shield murmured softly, "You will be fine...Hey, he might have saved our lives back there."

Jericho nodded and said, "We have to get the hell out of here."

Jacob walked over, "I think I have an idea." He glanced down to what he was holding, a Na'vi radio.

Shield questioned curiously, "What are you going to do?"

A Megaton Militia member approached the group and tiredly asked, "Sir, do you need anything?"

"...Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Get me the bomb detonator." Jacob answered after taking a relatively long pause.

After a few minutes of searching, the militia member came back with the detonator and said, "Anything else, sir?"

Jacob calmly responded, "Yes. Is the bomb core in the armory?"

The militia member nodded, "Yes it is in there, but it is locked in a cabinet."

Jacob turned and walked into the armory, breaking into the cabinet and finding the bomb core. As he walked out the Na'vi radio activated and a comms officer spoke, "Ka'tuna, we need an update. Have you taken the city?"

Jacob covered the receiver and quietly requested of the group, "What should I say?"

Shield took off his helmet and took the radio, pausing briefly to place a Legionnaires helmet on to mask his voice, before speaking to the comms officer, "Yes, we have. We are preparing to move out, but we found a human bomb and we think you should take it up to the ship and disarm it."

The comms officer's reply was quick, "Ok Ka'tuna, we will send a shuttle down in ten minutes. Go and move into your position to assault the Super Duper Mart."

Shield said confidently, "Yes sir." He turned off the radio and then said to the others, "We have to re-arm the bomb."

Jacob was already arming the weapon, and after five minutes he said, "Shield, get everyone to the cave by Vault 101, ok?"

Shield nodded before asking, "What are you going to do?"

Jacob smirked, "After they take the bomb, I'm going to detonate it."

The survivors from Megaton and Springvale – about sixty people – began their run to the Vault. About three minutes later the shuttle descended over the city and a Na'vi AMP suit jumped out, picked up the bomb and walked outside the city. The shuttle landed just outside and the AMP walked in, after the transport took off Jacob glanced down to the detonator in his hand. It had begun blinking and a message appeared on the small monitor: "BOMB APPROACHING DETONATION RANGE, THREE MILES LEFT."

Jacob saw a starship go by the shuttle and quickly he pressed the red button on the detonator. Through the binoculars he lifted to his eyes he saw a brilliant explosion, and a larger and more violent explosion almost immediately after. Successful, Jacob stepped out of saloon and began his walk over to Vault 101,grinning. Dogmeat, wandering outside and spotting him, ran up to Jacob and barked. Initially startled, Jacob soon recovered and was happy to see the animal, greeting him and saying, "You have no idea what the hell I just went through!" Dogmeat just stared at him, and then the two continued their walk to Vault 101.

* * *

**The Super Duper Mart**

**5:39 pm**

Star Paladin Vargas had just given the order for all the Brotherhood and Outcast personnel to evacuate the Fort because of the attack, however about twenty initiates and Paladins had stayed behind to ensure nothing was forgotten. Star Paladin Vargas – with Knight Sergeants Wilks and Artemis flanking him – stood on a pedestal, greeting several initiates in his usual calm but demanding tone, "Alright. The aliens are mopping our bases up one by one, Paradise Falls has been obliterated and the only reason we know is because Initiate Pronto survived, and he is now en-route to the purifier along with Hoss's convoy."

Knight Sergeant Artemis confirmed, "That is right. Our Fort here will no doubt become – or is – one of their targets, so after we are done searching the area we will – "

"Sir, that sounds like a tank outside...What should we do?" an initiate interrupted uneasily.

Paladin Dusk answered, "Let's blow it up!" The Knights and Vargas were still by the small, makeshift command stage when a huge Na'vi tank shot a full four-barrel salvo into the side of the building, blowing a gaping hole through the wall. Dusk was running over to the store's pharmacy when the tank's Gatling cannon operator gunned her down. Several AMPs were shooting into the building, Knight Sergeants Artemis and Wilks were firing their tri-beam laser rifles in the enemy's direction, but then both were shot by an AMP. Vargas, seeing this cried out, "Noooo!" Then he threw a plasma grenade at the AMP in the building, destroying it before a Na'vi soldier in power armor shot him.

After a few seconds, the Na'vi in powered armor reported, "Super Duper Mart secure, sir. What are our orders?"

A voice came over the radio, "Good work Legionnaire, now proceed to target Citadel."

"Yes sir." The warrior then put on his helmet and walked out of the building.

After the Na'vi assault team left, a lone figure in medic combat armor began dragging the two injured Knight Sergeants and Star Paladin into the bathroom of the Super Duper Mart. As Vargas stirred he murmured soothingly, "Hey, hey. It's me."

Vargas growled before he blacked out, "God damnit, Pek..."

* * *

**Chevy Chase**

**5:42 pm**

Three Dog was feeling very overwhelmed now because. Not only was he was broadcasting orders for anyone alive out in the Wastes, he was also now being fired at by Na'vi soldiers that had entered the area. And then Paladin Gallows along with Knights Finley and Dillon strolled in and said in a panic, "Three Dog the aliens are beginning to enter the area, we need to get out of here now. The radio station is about to fall so say what you need to say and say it fast, the commander is dead and Finley is almost out of damn nukes."

Suddenly, Kodiak came in over the ham radio, "Sorry Three dog, we're getting out of here. We're cut off and we have a vertibird, we will give you support if we can but we're heading over to Pennsylvania Avenue to get the people evacuated. Good luck and Godspeed."

"Copy that Kodiak, we're almost ready to move out but Three Dog is still broadcasting." Gallows replied while dodging the bullets slicing through the walls all the while.

"Ok, we are going see you later. Get your asses out of there," said Kodiak over the radio, and then the vertibird flew away in the direction of Pennsylvania Avenue.

Knight Dillon then yelled out over the building's intercom, "Na'vi children have breached. I repeat: Na'vi children have breached!"

Not a moment later Gallows yelled out, "Three Dog, finish it up!" He was then distracted as a Na'vi child rushed him with a knife, but Gallows killed it swiftly before Three Dog, himself, Finley, Dillon, and three other Paladins who had originally been standing guard in the room, ran into the GNR back room. They then hastily locked the door so no more children could get in.

Dillon asked Three Dog breaking the momentary silence, "Where do we go now?"

"We go out the back exit into Dupont circle; it is down those stairs over there." Three Dog replied. All of the soldiers then filed their way down the stairs and went out the door.

As they exited into the external area behind the radio station, one of the other Paladins sighed, "Phew, glad that's over..." Unexpectedly, a loud roar was heard and a Na'vi hammerhead breached through the now destroyed building and roared at the small group of Brotherhood, who were both shocked and cringing in fear.

Three Dog bellowed, "_RUN! FUCKING RUN_!"

All of the Brotherhood soldiers began sprinting away from the hammerhead that was chasing them, and the three Paladins were lagging behind when the hammerhead swiped its head side to side, killing the three.

Finley instinctively grabbed Three Dog's .32 pistol and shot the creature several times while sprinting, slowing the beast slightly. All of them saw a door near the end of the roadway and Dillon offered to open it, picking up his speed to sprint faster. His pulse pounded rapidly the entire time as he got to the door, opening it and a second later the others entered the collapsed car tunnel. Dillon jumped inside last, narrowly avoiding the hammerhead's strike.

Three Dog exclaimed with a grin, "Now that's what I call a close encounter!" He lit a cigar and took his pistol back from Finley.

The Knights and Paladin looked at each other before Gallows said, "Let's go. We can get to Anacostia from here."

* * *

**The Citadel**

**6:57 pm**

Paladin Bael was sending off refugees across the Arlington Bridge when Paladins Snow, Lev and Kino walked over and saluted him. Bael, finished reloading his minigun, stated, "Alright, the aliens are coming. They've taken out several of our bases in the area and we are the only major base left on this side of the river, but we aren't going to let it fall to some alien who thinks it's god. We're going to kick its ass."

Snow asked, "Are we getting any support, from anyone?" He then crushed his cigarette on the outside face of the Citadel wall.

Bael muttered, after taking several seconds, "No, we are pretty much alone out here...But Rivet City security is setting up energy pylons by the City and along the route to the Purifier."

Lev, pulling on his t-45d power helmet grinned stupidly, "Yes! By the way, where are we going again?"

Kino grumbled, slightly annoyed, "We are going to hold back the aliens at the Alexandria arms building."

Bael spoke up, "Alright! Enough chitchat. We need to move, and we need to move now." So the group picked up their weapons – Lev got his Chinese assault rifle, Snow got the fat man and Kino grabbed a laser rifle. All began walking to the corvega parked outside the Citadel along with ten others.

As the squad approached the one closest to them, the gunner initiate and the driver both greeted and said solemnly, "We are on a run and gun detail – Oh, and don't get killed. We have had three platoons go down so far and we need to beat these freaks here and now, or else the Citadel is as good as gone."

Without a word Bael hopped in the passenger seat and Lev, Kino and Snow filled the back. The driver started the engine and the car let out a roar loud enough to scare the crap out of anything as the gunner jumped up and loaded the .50, hitting the side of the car twice in a 'good to go' signal. The car took off along with several other corvegas to the Arlington Library to assist the soldiers defending the building. After about thirty seconds they were at Alexandria Arms – or the ruins of it – before it was discovered that the whole Brotherhood force of five platoons was completely decimated, with only a few survivors remaining. And when several of their corvegas were destroyed by a Samson's ambush, the driver yelled to Bael, "Shit, we got here too late! We need to leave now!"

The gunner then began firing at a Na'vi scorpion that was trying to aim at the lone corvega, and Snow fired a mini nuke at it, blowing the gunship to shreds. The vehicle hastily spun around, creating a large dust cloud as they retreated to the Citadel. The gunner yelled out, "Go, go, go! There's one behind us!" He shot at the scorpion gunship pursuing them; unloading about one hundred rounds into it until the engine was blown to bits and the gunship went down, crashing into the ground near the river. The driver stopped at the entrance to the Citadel and unloaded Bael's squad, asking, "You wanted out here, right?"

Bael nodded, "Yes. Now go to Hoss's convoy and make sure they don't get killed."

"Yes sir." And the corvega left Bael's team behind at the Citadel. More and more of Paladin Hoss's convoy crossed over the river when the sound of popping and moving metal could be heard.

All of Bael's team looked up and saw Liberty Prime being moved over the Citadel's wall and Lev said, "Well, it's about damn time they brought out the robot."

Bael argued, "He's not covering us, he is going across the river to help defend the Purifier."

Kino asked in her now angered voice, "What, why? We need people here, not at the damn Purifier!"

Bael sighed, "I don't know, but we need to do what we can here or else the Citadel will be gone."

"Remember at the satellite station when the Enclave called in a nuke strike and blew his ass to kingdom come?" came Kino's tactful query.

Snow pointed to one of the point defense laser turrets mounted on each of Prime's shoulders and answered, "Those turrets can target an individual bullet and shoot it down, so I wouldn't worry about him taking on one of the aliens cruise missiles."

Bael yelled out, "The robot might not get blown up but we might, so let's get in there!"

As all entered the bailey of the Citadel, Star Paladin Cross ran over and demanded, "Bael, get your ass inside now!"

Bael shouted back, "Not until the Elder gets out of here!"

A Knight yelled down to them, "Three shuttles inbound!"

There were over two hundred initiates, Knights and Paladins inside the bailey when the shuttles appeared. Several of the transports' escorts were blown to pieces by tesla cannon fire, Bael fired his minigun at a Samson gunship and it exploded. After a few seconds, over one hundred Na'vi soldiers jumped out of the shuttles and began attacking the Brotherhood's militia. Lev and Snow were giving suppressing fire, killing several Na'vi when Star Paladin Cross ran out from behind a small sandbag wall and killed three soldiers before a jet-black shuttle flew over, dropping two or three dozen legionaries. Cross yelled out, "Get the Elder out of here now!"

Elder Lyons broke out of the laboratory with several Paladins, killing dozens of Na'vi soldiers and a few legionnaires. Bael and his squad ran over to the Elder to give him covering fire, however there were too many Na'vi and most of the Brotherhood personnel were either routed or killed. The Elder and his team began providing Cross with defensive support, and after several more Na'vi legionnaires broke through the main gate, Elder Lyons said to Bael, "Get your team inside, we will hold them off out here."

Bael frowned, "Why, sir? Our orders are to protect you and get you out of here."

The Elder grimaced, "I know, but four Paladins are ten times my value...Tell my daughter I love her." Then he pulled off his Holotags and handed them to Bael.

Bael, shocked and saddened, said, "No, No I won't. You are coming with us." At this point most of the Brotherhood soldiers inside the Citadel had been killed and only Bael's squad and the Elder's bodyguards were still fighting the Na'vi.

The Elder shook his head, "Get inside. We will hold them off out here." Moments later a Na'vi legionnaire ran at the group and skewered one of the Paladins with a sword before being killed itself.

With little choice, Bael yelled to his squad, "Run! Let's get inside while we can!" As they entered the Citadel's A ring Bael looked out a small window and saw Star Paladin Cross kill two legionnaires, but then a squad of regular soldiers killed her. As she collapsed, Elder Lyons and his squad shot down three more legionnaires, and yet his squad was all but destroyed in the gunfight.

Lyons pulled out a laser pistol and shot a Na'vi soldier, but then he was shot by a legionnaire. The legionnaire squatted down and said to the elder, "Well now, the Brotherhood leader! This will be a good prize."

Another legionnaire walked over and picked up the elder by the throat, took out his pistol and shot him. The other legionnaire commented bluntly, "Wow Zane, a little brutal don't you think?"

Zane smirked, "No. I just followed orders." The two walked out of the Citadel in victory and were followed by over one hundred other Na'vi.

Zane walked away with his company in the direction of a shuttle parked outside of the Citadel as Bael fell to the floor sobbing, and Snow and Lev picked him up. Kino said soothingly to Bael, "Don't worry; we will kill that alien bastard someday."

* * *

**The Jefferson Memorial**

**7:17 pm**

Paladin Hoss was leading the convoy to the Purifier when Paladin Jensen yelled out, "We can't get the Energy Shields running over here, so you are going to have to go all the way over to Rivet City!"

Paladin Hoss turned and shouted to Knight Captain Colvin, "Alright, keep moving the convoy to Rivet City, we can't stay here."

Colvin called back, "Listen Hoss, some of us have been moving here from Paradise Falls – "

Hoss interrupted, "You need to go now, or else the aliens will wipe the convoy out!"

Colvin, who was extremely angry said, "Alright, whatever! You just better get that shield up and running!"

Colvin started the truck and began moving again, the convoy travelling to Rivet City. Jensen yelled to Hoss, "Aren't you going with them, Hoss?"

Hoss stated, "No, I'm not. You need help here and we need to get everyone inside, it's our only chance."

"Why not go to Rivet City? They can take care of us there, and besides the aliens will kill us if they find us in here." Jensen suggested.

Hoss paused before answering, "Ok, first: at every base, they wiped out most of the people there. Second: at most of the other bases, they had no basement. And third: this is the Purifier, and we need to be able to quickly re-take it."

Jensen replied audaciously, "Well, looks like someone has prepared for this."

Hoss began to respond, "Yeah, I have as a matter of fact – "

Their conversation was cut short by an initiate yelling, "INCOMING!"

All of a sudden the two were hit by Na'vi artillery fire, Paladin Jensen was killed and Hoss was injured. Sentinel Lyons picked up Hoss and yelled to Paladin Gunny, "Get to the City; I will lead everyone into the tunnels!"

Gunny began to argue, "No, I'm going in with you – "

Sarah suddenly snarled, "Gunny, go now!" She then led several initiates inside the memorial, and the door slammed shut behind her.

After she retreated into the memorial several Na'vi transports flew over and dropped off hundreds of soldiers. They all began attacking and killing the remaining Brotherhood members outside.

Paladin Gunny was running behind the Na'vi assault line looking for a way past them, fortunately for him Liberty Prime still needed to be let inside the shielded City. Gunny saw this opportunity and took it, sprinting past several Na'vi and running up a small hill behind the Purifier as the shield was let down. He sped past Prime – almost getting stepped on in the process – however he still managed to get in. Moments later the energy shield was raised and Gunny was approached by Butch and several members of Rivet City security, Butch asking loudly – almost yelling – "Are you ok? It looked bad back there."

Gunny asked back, "Has Jacob got here yet?"

Butch said after a brief pause, "No he hasn't made it back yet, but he is probably still alive, knowing him."

"Yeah, he probably has something planned..." Gunny replied grimly.

* * *

**Wow that was a long chapter. The Capital pretty much being overrun and every major faction being routed. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3. Stay tuned for chapter four when New Vegas is attacked by the Na'vi. I should have Chapter 4 up sometime in July because I only have to proofread it. Please continue reading, reviewing, following, and faving, and I shall hear from you shortly.**


End file.
